


Eavesdropping

by aimarooney



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-11 23:46:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17456570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimarooney/pseuds/aimarooney
Summary: Tony Stark x Reader where reader has a crush on Tony and when telling Nat about it someone overhears.





	Eavesdropping

**Author's Note:**

> [moved over from tumblr]
> 
> I wrote this for @startrekkingaroundasgard 3K writing challenge! This was my first writing that I did since like highschool so it isn't the best but I am proud of it!

It had become a small tradition between you and Nat after a long week, or whenever either of you were stressed, to just sit in the living room and watch a movie or just talk while eating some greasy pizza and drinking shitty wine. It was slowly becoming one of your favorite ways to spend your evenings. The best part was all the gossiping that went down on these evenings. A drunk Nat is one who you can easily get to tell you just about anything. Natasha always has the juiciest secrets too because as a spy, she is the best on the team at getting to everyone’s darkest secrets.

“(Y/N)! You must have something juicy to spill! I feel like I am the only one dishing anything!” Nat exclaimed after telling about how she had overheard Thor leaving the like 100th voicemail to Jane. That man was not good at moving on.

“Nat you know that I am literally the worst person at sneaking around, or just knowing things about anyone. You’re the only reason I know anything about anyone on the team to be completely honest.” You chuckled and took another sip of your wine.

“Okay, fine that may be true…” Nat paused, and you could tell she was thinking “If you can’t spill the tea on anyone else, tell me a secret of your own!” You could tell how excited Nat was to get anymore juicy information for someone.

“Honestly Nat, I have nothing of interest. And even if I did you would probably already know so, it would almost be pointless to try.” You tell her and finish your glass. You barely set it down before Nat has it refilled.

“Maybe, but I will get something out of you before the night is through.” She says with a smirk.

“Well if you keep refilling my glass I am sure to say something,” You giggle.

After a while of just watching the movie and making fun of the poor acting and bad effects. Nat turns down the volume and turns towards you.

“Oh, I almost forgot my most juicy scoop!”

“Well don’t leave me hanging! Whatcha you got?” You were always way to excited about the drama Natasha told you about.

“Okay so you know that after Tony and Pepper broke up he had like a new girl here every night? He had basically slipped right back into his douche playboy persona.” Nat started, at the mention of Tony your heart started to flutter, but also stink immediately when she mentioned all his conquests.

“Yep, we talked about that a month or so ago. What’s new?” you say with a bit of a sigh

“Well, it has all stopped.” She said with a huge smile.

“what do you mean?” you were both confused and hopeful

“I think he must have a special someone because I have not seen him bring any girls back to the tower in a little under a month.” Your heart sunk even more. If Tony did have a special someone, it meant that you were back to having no hope.

“Well good for Tony. He deserves to be happy.” You said truthfully with a sad smile.

“Okay, so you don’t know anything about it? Cause you have been spending an awful lot of time down in his lab with him lately.” Nat said with a smirk.

“I don’t know anything about him having a special someone. And if you are trying to insinuate that it is me. You are very mistaken.” You said giving her a look.

Nat responded with a hum and a suspicious look while sipping on her wine.

“Fine. Nat, Can I tell you a secret?” You sighed. Giving Nat a stern look you add “But this has to stay 100% between you and me. You can’t even tell Barton.”

“Oh course. This will stay between us. I promise.” She gives you a reassuring look.

“So like it’s nothing huge or anything, but I have been hanging out in the lab because I may… have… ateenytinycrushonTony..” you breath out sheepishly.

“Ha! I knew you had a big secret!” Nat exclaimed, “But please tell me more!”

“oh my gosh,” You sheepishly look down into your wine glass. “honestly, Nat, there really isn’t much to tell. I have been hanging in his lab with him and it started as a genuine desire to expand my knowledge and learn new things, but the more time I spent with him the more I started to get attached. I am pretty sure that my heart is going to give out on me soon cause I spend the whole time I am down there trying to calm it down, but also being with him makes me feel so calm at the same time. This is so cliché, but he honestly feels like a missing piece to me.” You say, then take a large breath. You can’t seem to bring yourself to look in Natasha’s face.

Someone clears their throat from behind the couch, you and Nat both whip your heads around to see none other then Tony standing there looking completely shocked. Your face goes immediately red and you are instantly on your feet just staring at Tony with wide eyes trying to figure out what you can say to make any of it better.

“Umm… is there maybe possible, if there is a god, a chance that you possibly didn’t hear anything I was saying to Romanoff?” you stutter and trip over your thoughts while still staring at Tony trying to read his expression for any clues of how he feels.

“Nope, I caught everything right after ‘learn new things’” Tony says with a small smile on his face. “Did you mean everything you said?” you could have sworn that you saw hope flash through his eyes.

“No, I just needed Nat to stop bothering me about having a secret that I wasn’t telling her.” You say with sarcasm lased into your voice. Tony’s face fell as soon as you said that. The sarcasm going right over his head.

“Oh.” Tony didn’t move but just looked down at his feet. Nat gave you a harsh look and nodded her head in his direction and then quietly slipped out of the room.

“Tony,” you started as you walked over to him, so you were standing in front of him. “I was being sarcastic, of course I meant everything I said. Do you really think I would spend all my free time hovering over you while you talked a bunch of technical jargon that I will never quite grasp? Or watch you literally catch like everything on fire. Including me.” You said with a chuckle.

“Hey! That only happened once, and you know it wasn’t my fault.” He looked at you with a smile. “And I am pretty sure we are even from that time you broke my nose when I entered the kitchen while you were dancing around to your favorite playlist.” He added with a smirk.

“Next time don’t sneak up on a trained agent and maybe your nose would be fine. And it only bled for like 2 hours. You’re fine now.” You poke his nose as you finish you sentence.

“Okay well back to the fact you have a crush on me.” Tony tries to suppress a smile while he makes fun of you.

“That was supposed to stay a secret between Romanoff and me.” You huff, even though you are sure he feels at least something for you, you are starting to get worried you are wrong and still wishing you could crawl into the floor and never come back out.

“Well I am really glad I walked in when I did then.”

“And why’s that?” you mumble at him. At this point you are pretty sure it’s just, so he can make fun of you for the rest of your life.

“So that I could do this with full confidence.” Before you could answer, Tony’s hands are on your cheeks and his lips are attached to your own. You lean into the kiss and wrap your arms around his neck. As he deepens the kiss you slip you hand into his hair.

“Wohooo!” You hear someone bellow “I win! You owe me 50 buck Steve!” You jump away from Tony and your face goes red and immediate realize it was Thor who interrupted you and Tony.

“What the hell!” You yell over to them, and see Nat, Steve, Thor, Bruce, and Wanda all standing around watching.

“Nat told us that you two were finally going to get together and we just had to see it for ourselves.” Wanda offers with a shrug.

“Honestly, I was content reading my book, but Nat forced me to come. Sorry (Y/N)” Banner added, then turned to make his exit.

“Thanks Nat. So much for ‘this stay between us’” You send her a playful grin.

“Well I figured since Tony had already overheard it was fair game.” She sent you a grin then ushered everyone away again.

“Well that was a little awkward…” You mumble to Tony.

“Could have been worse.” He shrugs “Anyway now that this is a thing, they better get used to it.”

“Oh, aren’t you a little ambitious, who said this is now a thing?” you quirk your eyebrow at him.

“After that kiss, I am not letting you go anywhere.” Tony states and then pulls you in for another kiss.

“I guess it could be worse,” You say with a wink and a giggle.


End file.
